Pokemon: A New Beginning
by Samphone 6s
Summary: Moari Oak had a normal life until a accident late at night. Now facing new challenges with new friends, he is determined to overcome the odds of his new life and become a Pokemon master like his father.
1. Chapter 1 (03-27 20:31:54)

(I do not own any rights for Pokemon. The only character I own is my OC)

"So Moari and Ricky, did you have fun?" said a dark haired woman. The 2 boys, one with black hair in a Pokeball tee shirt and a blonde haired boy with a Ursaring tee shirt, looked up at their Mother. "Yep" said the dark head boy, "Me and Ricky had tons of fun!" "Moari" replied Ricky, "You're the one that got to do alot of stuff, I got a stomachache while on the rollercoaster" whined Ricky. "Well Ricky" said the man in the drivers seat "How about me and you go do something tomorrow?"

"Sure! It's been awhile since we have hung out!" said Ricky excitedly. Meanwhile, a car ahead of them was starting to have some problems. Mother and Father were still talking to the two boys, so they didn't notice. Suddenly, the car in front of them swerved and made Moari's car fishtail. "HOLD ON EVERYONE!" saidthe Father as he tried to regain control of the vehicle. But the attempt was in vain as the car went out of control. "OH NO!!!" Ricky screamed.

The car rolled off the highway and does multiple flips down the hill. The only thing heard is Moari and Ricky coughing and asking their parents if their ok. They weren't, their parents airbags failed and died as they rolled downhill. The sounds of sirens in the horizon is all the two boys heard. The next morning, Ricky and Moari were hospitalized for broken bones and were devistated when they heard their parents didn't make it.

Since Ricky was 16 he was able to get a job to help them both. Moari missed all of them, there was something missing from his life. And he figured it out... Moari needed a Pokemon licence and get him a partner

(Well that was this first chapter, crappy? Maybe... but gets better. Like I said It's my first story)


	2. Chapter 2

Moari nervously walked up to the Pokemon Center. "This is it, I'm going to get my licence" he thought to himself. While he was going going up to the entrance to the center, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. "I'll check it out later" he said and walked into the Pokemon Center. The nurse Joy over there was friendly and said "Well you'll have to talk to one of the Professors through the intercom there" Moari knew exactly who to call, Professor Oak.

"I see Moari, well I can send you the basics, the Pokeballs, Pokedex, and you can get a starter Pokemon at the Center you are at." Professor Oak said to Moari. "OK send them over" Moari said entusiasticly. "Tell you what, I'll send you the basics but you'll have to get your own starter" Professor Oak told Moari. "I'll do anything to get that licence--" said Moari before he was interupted by a warping sound coming the machine he was using. After a few minutes, the machine ejected 6 Pokeballs and a Pokedex.

"Alright, now how the hell am I going to get a Pokemon?" he thought to himself. Just then he saw the blurred movement again. "Maybe it will be easier than I thought!" he said and followed the Pokemon. As he approched an alley, he heard a small squeaking noise coming from the alley. He peered into it and saw an Eevee digging into a trash can.

"My God, what happened to that thing?!" Moari thought to himself. The fur on the Eevee was tattered, if had some open sores and wounds, its tail was also tattered and missing fur in some places, and its left ear was bent forwards. He also noticed that it's hungry, and also realizing that this was his only chance to get a Pokémon. He walked up to the stray and it didn't move from its spot, not even when Moari was right in front of him. "Hi there, who are you?" Moari said while offering a snack to the Pokemon.

The Eevee looked at him then eyed the snack. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Moari said to the creature. The Eevee, now looking at Moari, jumped up at him. "Whoa, we got a jumper! OK, so..." he puts the Pokemon down "You coming?" The Eevee nodded and started following Moari to the Pokemon Center.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright" said Moari to a now, well groomed, well fed Eevee, "Todays the big day bud, you ready?" Eevee squeaked and nodded his head, happy to finally get out of this stuffy apartment room. "Alright, i qgot my Pokedex, food, Pokeballs, and water. Am I forgetting anything?" Moari said while goimg over his things? Eevee nodded his head and jumped into Moari's arms. "Ok, i wasn't forgetting somehing then. Oh by he way..." Moari took out a Pokeball and showed it to Eevee "Choice is yours, you wanna stay outside your pokeball or do yu want to be inside one while we travel?"

Eevee swatted at the red and white ball and made it roll away. "I'll take that as a no" Moari chuckled as he went to the rolling Pokeball. Moari put the ball in his pocket as he went to the door. "Lets go, Eevee. Adventure awaits." Moari said whilst opening the door. Eevee walks up to his new owner, squeaks, and jumps up onto his shoulder. They walked out of the room, onto the street, and out of the city of Kanto.

(Sorry for not updating in a while. I had finals to do plus i had a litter of kittens to take care of. And on top of all that I had to pack for my trip to my Grandmother's. Sorry for the inconvenience but since im out out school on Friday , ill beable to update regularly)


End file.
